


Maybe She Could

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Curses, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-14
Updated: 2006-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana tries to explain her powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe She Could

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Square"

“How does it work?” Uo asked one day. Tohru looked a bit shocked by her bluntness, but Hana could see the underlying curiosity in her face.

It was hard to explain Denpa Waves to someone who knew nothing about them, Hana had learned. The easiest way she could find was to break it down into simple terms. It missed the complexity of what she did, and the potential for great harm that she struggled with, but it was enough. At least, it had been enough for her family. Explaining it to her two new friends, however…

“Think of it like you are playing in the dirt. And you take a stick and draw a square around someone. And that square can be a painful square, or a death square, or a stasis square, or anything else. It just depends on which kind of square you draw around them. I do that with my mind.”

Uo and Tohru considered that for a moment. “That makes sense,” Uo finally decided. Tohru nodded agreement, though Hana didn’t think she completely understood it.

They returned to their homework, but after a few minutes Tohru looked up again. “Does the square have to be for something bad?” she asked. “Like, couldn’t you draw a square of love or protection or something?”

Hana was stunned. She had never thought about it like that before. “I don’t know,” she whispered.

Uo snorted. “You should try it some time.”

Maybe she could.


End file.
